Electric friends with acidic benefits
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Mina's crushing on todoroki and can't seem to get him to notice her, Kaminari isnt having any romantic luck either as usual. The two of them decide to let out some pent up feelings with each other while their romance lives are stagnant.
1. Chapter 1

Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari had been close friends since around their first semester at UA. Now they were in their third and final year of school and were hanging out as they normally did, when they should have been doing their homework.

They were playing some co-op video games and usually Mina did considerably better than her blonde friend, but today she was very off. Kaminari paused the game and leaned over slightly, close enough to be casual but not close enough to be intimate.

"Hey, Ashido you alright? You seem off. Something bugging you?" He asked curiously.

Mina sat her controller down and crossed her arms before puffing her cheeks out in an annoyed fashion. Her voice was temperamental and sounded fed up,"It's Todoroki! I've been super obvious that I'm interested in him and he barely acknowledges my flirting! Like just today, i thought it'd be fun to walk over during homeroom and ask him, is it hot in here or just you? And he just replied back with zero emotion and said, if it's me i'm sorry. I guess I still have to work on controlling my left side if it's causing heat problems without my knowing. Like, just ugh!"

Denki couldn't help but chuckle at the poor girl. "Well Todoroki's always been clueless with that kinda stuff...just be glad you weren't embarrassed in front of almost half the class today like I was." He replied with a lighthearted tone.

Mina's upset demeanor changed to a concerned one, "What happened Kaminari? Someone make fun of you?"

He let out a long sigh and and threw his head back against his bed, landing on some pillows before stretching out and changing up his position, his legs spread over the girl's lap. He let out a soft chuckle that sounded like he had accepted defeat,"I told Yaoyorozu today that I really wanted to go out with her, and that it wasn't just me trying to get into her pants. I went on and on about how I liked her, and thought she was amazing...and she told me she wasn't convinced."

Mina frowned at the last bit, it was never fun to see Denki actually like a girl for real and get denied anyway. "Oh...baby, are you alright?" She asked him in a soft voice before rubbing and massaging his calves since they were the nearest body parts of his.

Kaminari smiled and felt a warm sensation go over his body as she called him "baby". She only ever did it when she felt totally and completely sorry for him, and it was for sure out of pity but he still always found it sexy.

Kaminari then flashed a weak looking smile as he went on,"By the time she rejected me, a bunch of of our classmates had already walked into the room too so they were there to see me get turned down...and Jiro told me later that she over heard the whole thing too and actually laughed a bit."

Mina continued rubbing on his calves in a friendly manner, feeling so sorry he had to go though that. "Sounds like we're both having hard times with our crushes huh?"

"Yeah...it really blows." There was an awkward silence between the two, Mina stopped rubbing the boy's legs and he sat back up with an energetic smile on his face,"Maybe we should just date each other!"

Mina crossed her arms and looked like she wasn't surprised it came to this at all,"Kaminari no, we've been over this."

"Aw come on Ashido!" he insisted with a desperate sounding voice,"We're already super close! We get along, and we're both attracted to each other! We'd be great together!"

"Kaminari, look you just...aren't the kind of guy I'm looking for. I want someone who ya know, loves me back and isn't just desperate to have a girlfriend. I don't want to make our friendship weird with a romance that probably won't last long anyway..."

Kaminari threw his head back and groaned, feeling like a double loser now today. "What if it was just like a casual thing though? Like we weren't serious, just having fun together! Like when was the last time you were in a relationship at all Ashido? Or even did anything like at least kiss someone?"

Mina instantly responded with,"Seven months." A clear disappointment to her voice. She loved being in a relationship and being intimate with someone, and she missed it.

Kaminari then snapped back,"And it's been over a year for me! Like where's the harm if we just have fun together! No strings attached!"

Mina seemed to be thinking it over, placing a hand under her chin and looking up to the ceiling as she pondered about it. "...Would you agree to not be butt hurt if I decide to stop doing it at anytime I want? Like if i get a date with Todoroki, you won't be upset about the...fun, ending?"

Kaminari shook his head side to side,"I won't complain as long as I get to have SOME fun if ya know what I mean! hehe!" He seemed rather happy that Mina seemed to be coming around, a wide smile was over taking his face.

Mina then formed a small little smile of her own,"Okay, let's have some fun then..."

Kaminari felt like his heart was doing back flips of joy once she said that. "Oh hell yeah! So, what do ya wanna do first?"

Mina then moved over slightly, pushing him down onto his back, straddling his lap and feeling his bulge start to stiffen up against her crotch. She let out a soft giggle and trailed her finger over his chin and onto his lips,"I think I wanna do you first silly."

Kaminari was left speechless at how fast she was jumping into this, she really must have been craving physical intimacy more than he thought. Before he could do anything, Mina had already gripped onto the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it up. He quickly got with the program and did what he could to help it get taken off.

Mina thought Kaminari's muscles were, nice to say. She thought Kirishima, Midoriya and especially Todoroki had better bodies but Kaminari's was still attractive. She grabbed her own shirt and pulled it up, displaying her fit, athletic body for the boy whose world she was about to rock.

Kaminari actually gulped seeing her in a bra like this. He thought she was so hot and sexy, and this was a scenario he had only had dreams about and thought would never actually happen for the longest time.

The electric boy then sat himself up, placing his hands on her waist and lowering his head down to her face as he began kissing on her cheek, shoulder and neck. Mina let him shower her with these little kisses as she reached her hands back and undid her bra, letting it just fall and slide off her arms.

He didn't seem to know she had her breasts out for him now. She grabbed hold of the back of his head and pulled on his hair, yanking him back a bit and giving him a great view of the luscious lumps before him. Mina actually saw some drool seep out of his mouth, which she thought was flattering and rather cute. She guided his head down to her right boob and he eagerly grabbed hold of it with both his hands and hungrily stuffed as much of it as he could into his mouth as he began licking, sucking and nibbling on her mound.

Mina bit down on her lip lightly as he went to town on her chest. "Haaaah...you seem to be having fun huh?" Mina asked him teasingly.

All she got back as a response was Kaminari trying to answer her without taking his mouth off her boob. All it sounded like was,"mmmffffmfmfmffffmmmm" which Mina admittedly found a bit cute and funny, causing her to giggle some.

Mina was willing to let him have his fun with her breasts and give him as much time as he wanted with them, but he seemed to be getting far too excited about movng onto the full thing. The boy leaned over, pushing Mina onto her back and positioned himself over her while he continued sucking on her nipple. He let go of her breast and used his hands to remove his shorts and boxers in one move as he freed his throbbing erection.

Mina laid with anticipation, excited to finally get things really started. She wondered what Kaminari would do to her to pleasure her, surely he must have had several sexy ideas given his obsession with women right?

Instead all she got was Kaminari sticking maybe half his dick in, placing his hands on her boobs like they were a keyboard as he just began to feel and fumble with them and he began humping into her at high speeds. Mina looked at him with great disappointment as he looked like he was having so much fun.

"haaah! Haah! Dayum Ashido! Are you using your acid as lube?"

Mina sighed and with a bored tone replied,"...Yeah." This started off as so much fun for the girl, and now it devolved into getting half way humped by an over excited idiot who looked like he was about to blow his load any second. Mina didn't want that, she wasn't fucking him just so he could have a good time. She wanted to reach an orgasm herself, this wasn't a romantic love making session.

This was a fuck.

Mina lifted her legs up, placing her feet on Kaminari's shoulders, and pushed him out of her and onto his back.

"HUH?! HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ASHI-"

"Shut up." Mina ordered to him as she sat up. "You're...kinda bad at this Kaminari."

"Wha-hey! i'm doing my best!" He retorted back in a hurt manner.

Mina sighed and crawled over to him, positioning herself over him,"Dude it's obvious you just want to nut and go. No girl's ever gonna wanna do you again if you keep that up."

"...I'm sorry. I just, get so excited and-"

Mina cut him off with a quick kiss, shoving her tongue harshly into his mouth as she climbed onto him, using her hands to hold his arms still over his head. She dominated his tongue with her own, having her way inside his mouth. She pulled away from the kiss just as he tried to get some control over it. She turned herself around and looked bck at him over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kaminari. Just make sure you get in me okay?" She asked with a more playful tone that still had some dominating presence over it.

"huh? o-oh yeah, okay." He seemed a bit confused, but he decided Mina knew more about this than him it seemed. He grabbed his cock and aimed it for her opening,"Aight I uh...got it lined up I think."

Mina let out a quick breathe and made sure to produce some more diluted acid in her vagina, acting as lube. She lowered herself down onto his erect cock and kept going until she fit all of him in as her back faced him.

"Hmmm...see, doesn't this feel better than what you were doing?" She asked as she began bouncing lightly on him.

Kaminari threw his head back and grunted as his eyes winced up. "Uuuuuunnggh! Guuurrmfffffff!" He was having a hard time forming words right now.

Mina picked up her pace a bit, bouncing faster and harder onto him as he let out his continued off noises. "Kaminari!" She ordered at him, "Thrust up into me! in sync with my bouncing kay?"

"Uuuuhh! uh huh!" Kaminari began doing his best to get into rhythm with her. He was doing pretty bad at first, getting too excited and thrusting up faster than she was bouncing.

Mina lightly tapped on his leg,"Hey! I said in sync with me!"

"Hah...hah...ri-right!" he managed to grunt out as he changed his tempo. finally matching her own. He could feel his eyes going into the back of his head, he had never felt anything so good than having sex like this with Mina before. If he could guess, this is what heaven felt like.

Mina was starting to really enjoy this again, she tilted her head back, shut her eyes, gripped onto one of her own breasts and began fondling it and moaned out,"...Todoroki-" She then opened her eyes and realized she had called out the wrong name, feeling so damn embarrassed. She turned her face with a sorry expression, stopped her bounding ans let Kaminati continue to pump into her as she said,"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kaminar-"

Just then, Kaminari thrusted the climactic thrust and discharged into Mina in more than one way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!" Mina screamed out as she felt him unless his untamed electricity, it didn't last long but it still hurt like hell nonetheless. After a few seconds of painful silence passed, Mina quickly got off of him, put her clothes back on and headed for the door as she just heard Kaminari derping out as he gave the air a double thumbs up.

She turned around and giggled some,"Well...at least he had fun I guess? Maybe I can actually get off next time..." She then recalled the super recent pain she experienced from him climaxing.

"...If there's a next time." And walked out of his dorm, leaving him to tard out in peace and bliss. 

* * *

**Author's notes  
** **this was something i just whipped up for some fun and laughs, hope ya'll enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaminari happily found himself pinned to the wall of his dorm room by Mina Ashido this day. Her lips slammed against his and her tongue plunged into his mouth as she dominated his mouth for her liking.

The two had been friends with benefits for a good few weeks now, and this was becoming an almost routine thing. They get out of school for the day and they ran back to one of their dorm rooms and got out any pent up desires if they weren't too tired or busy. On average they were going at it about four times a week, and it was definitely helping the two with their romantic and sexual frustrations their individual crushes caused them.

Today Mina had to partner with Todoroki in gym class, and had the pleasure of feeling and seeing, so, so many of his muscles. The experience made her hornier than most days, hence why she was just pinning Kaminari to his wall as she dominated him with a powerful and sensual kiss.

"Mmmmmm~" She hummed into their kiss as she deepened it. Kaminari gripped one hand on her hip, and reached the other around to grab her ass as he gave her voluptuous and perfect fit ass a nice tight squeeze.

Mina then suddenly pulled away from the deep lip lock as a trail of spit connected their mouths, "That's enough of that." She purred out before walking toward the bed. She sat down onto it and quickly removed her skirt and panties, revealing her wet pussy for the boy. Kaminari smiled and began unbuttoning his pants but then heard Mina interject, "Nah uh uh! First, I want to be treated like a fine meal Kaminari!" She ordered him before spreading her legs open and motioning for him to come closer.

Denki quickly got with the program and sat down on his knees in front of her entrance, intoxicated by it's beauty. Mina giggled and then brought her left hand down to her pussy before spreading it open between her fingers. "Eat up, and don't hold back~ Treat it like a nice bowl of ice cream after a long hot day of work! heehee!"

Kaminari's eyes shot wide open as he took in the sight of her wet pussy. The boy felt his cock begging to be let out of his pants but knew it'd have to wait since Mina wanted this first, and she was kind of the one in charge of this relationship. He licked his lips and grabbed firmly onto her nicely toned and thick thighs before placing them over his shoulders and ramming his tongue as deep into the pink hottie as far as he could go.

Mina threw her head back in ecstasy as Kaminari dug in. Just like she had ordered, the boy was treating it like a delicious bowl of ice cream on a hot summer day as he was relentless in his slurping and feasting of the citrusy flavored pussy. "O-ooooh...oh my goooooaaaawwwd! De-denki! oooh, oh god!" Mina groaned as she squeezed the lad's head between her thighs.

Kaminari smiled up at her as the fluids of her pussy dripped down his mouth and chin. "It tastes great Ashido! It's kinda citrussy but with a hint of cherry! I could get used to this!" The blonde then opened his mouth wide, and dove his tongue right back in as he swirled his tongue around her insides in circles.

Mina's eyes shut hard at his action, shivers ran up and down her body and she couldn't help but compulse in pleasure as she was eaten out for the first in months. "De-Deeeeeennnnkiiiiiii!" She yelled out as her face changed into one of those over the top aheago hentai faces. Drool seeped from her mouth, her tongue stuck out, her eyes rolled into the back of her head all as the blonde boy made her climax faster than he ever had before.

Loud and constant slurping sounds could be heard from Kaminari as he eagerly and happily savored and swallowed every last bit of the pink girl's tasty squirting. "Mmmmmm!" He picked up his pace and was moving his tongue around, in and out of her nearly twice as fast as before. He unknowingly caused Mina to cum a second time as the girl gripped the blankets on the bed and screamed out in pleasure once more.

"KAMI-KAMINARRRRIIIIII~ AAAAHHH, HAAAAA, WWAAAAAUUUUHH!" She buckled and clenched her toes as she came again in record time. Kaminari wasn't letting up, when she told him to treat her like a fine meal, he took it literal as he was going to town on her more fiercely, intently, and more lovingly than any other partner had gone down on her pussy before.

This was bliss for her. The more and more he ate her out, the more pleasurable it got. The more he went at it like a hungry animal, the more and more she came. The more she came, the more of her tasty fluids shot down into Kaminari's mouth and throat, it's delictable flavors causing him to continue his oral onslaught of the alien girl's genital.

Before they knew it, a half hour had passed, and Mina had cum more and harder than she had in months. She laid on her back, completely exhausted with little heart shaped irises as she felt more . "sev-..seven...seven times..." She managed to say as a weak but very satisfied smile formed on her face as she turned to the now standing Kaminari.

His face was DRENCHED in her juices and taste. His lips were stained pink and even his teeth had pink stains on them from all the loads he happily took and ate up. The boy had a happy expression on his face. He seemed like he had a blast eating her out and savoring her unique taste. "Ashido that was awesome! Normally eating out a girl gets boring real quick, but you're like a tasty desert thanks to your quirk!"

Mina fluttered her tired eyes at him and muttered, "Ge-get me to ten...and i'll do the same for you st-stud~"

Kaminari's smile got even wider as he went back down on his knees and resumed his oral onslaught of the girl.


End file.
